En cama
by supermonstrum
Summary: Los señores Stotch tienen que salir el fin de semana, Butters está "muy enfermo" para acompañarlos y se quedará en casa, reposando en su cama. Obivmaente: en cama... y con Kenny.  Bunny


**1. Llegar**

Llevaban un par de meses saliendo. A pedido de Butters, nadie más tenía que saber de aquello. No porque le avergonzara estar con él, sino porque las voces corrían rápido y no convenía mucho que sus padres lo supieran. Obviamente, Kenny no tuvo ningún inconveniente con esa condición, es más, le resultaba divertido y excitante el hecho de que fuese un secreto, e incluso se atrevía a devorarle el cuello cuando estaban a solas, solo para escuchar la tenue voz de Stotch diciéndole que tuviese cuidado.

Para el fin de semana que se avecinaba, las cosas tomaron un rumbo más que bueno: el señor y la señora Stotch tenían que ir a visitar a un familiar a los Ángeles y como su muchacho estaba con una fuerte gripe, tuvieron que resignarse a dejarlo en casa, a vigilancia de algún buen vecino. Les costó bastante decidirse por ello, pero como últimamente su hijo estaba más que obediente y fuera de problemas, confiaron plenamente en él y también le repitieron unas cientos de veces cuándo tenía que llamarlos, qué hacer y qué no, etcétera.

Lo que ignoraban, era que todo se trataba de un plan muy bien elaborado para que la casa quedara en manos de Butters: Kenny había contraído una gripe muy fuerte la semana anterior y le propuso contagiarlo para que no tuviera que viajar, así tendría la casa para él solo y, si quería, podrían pasar el fin de semana juntos. El pequeño no se negó, y después de haber faltado a todas las clases de la tarde, aprovechando algún solitario rincón para enfermarse mediante mordidas y besos, contrajo gripe justo a tiempo. Lamentablemente Kenny tuvo mala suerte y murió el lunes, su racha de muertes diarias estaba regresando y temía que eso arruinara sus tres días de gloria.

El jueves por la mañana volvió a morir antes de llegar al instituto. Los profesores no se molestaban en calcular sus inasistencias, siempre y cuando se tratase de eso y no de faltar para haraganear. Para los muchachos resultaba absolutamente normal e incluso dejaron de llamar bastardos a todo aquel que le pusiera fin a su vida; todos menos el rubio, que nunca podía evitar sentir un pequeño nudo en el estómago cada vez que algún coche se lo llevaba por delante o le caía algo del cielo, detalle que a McCormick le enternecía mucho.

Llamó a Butters por la noche, para preguntarle a qué hora podría estarse en su casa el viernes. Respondió que a partir de las diez no habría moros en la cosa y, luego de un par de bromas sobre todo lo que le haría, colgó. Kenny realmente no quería arruinar esos tres días, libres de los estrictos señores Stotch, por algo tan corriente como la muerte: resucitar le tomaba su tiempo y además, sabía que incomodaba mucho a su novio.

Por primera vez, estaba actuando como un perfeccionista, incluso había preparado la ropa que llevaría, que si bien no era nueva, procuró que fuera la de mejor estado y más limpia.

No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido, con una pícara sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

El segundero parecía ir demasiado lento, vio cualquier cosa en la televisión para que el tiempo fuese más rápido, ayudó a su hermana con los deberes, durmió un rato, incluso adelantó el capítulo del libro de aritmética para el examen de la próxima semana. Hasta que finalmente las agujas marcaron quince minutos para las diez.

Rebosante de felicidad, fue a su cuarto y se cambió: los clásicos vaqueros gastados, zapatillas negras y su segundo anorak naranja, impecable para ocasiones formales. Frente al espejo del baño, se revolvió el cabello y cepilló los dientes, hizo un par de expresiones y cuando se encaminó a la puerta, pisó una barra de jabón.

Su cabeza casi impactaba directamente con el borde del retrete, dando como resultado muerte por hemorragia cerebral, pero estaba decidido a no perder tiempo, así que se sujetó de lo primero que pudo y evitó heridas graves, simplemente se limitó a frotarse el trasero herido, suspirar triunfal e ir a ver a su novio.

Sin embargo, parecía que el destino había decidido darle fin a su vida también ese viernes. Kenny tuvo que caminar con mucha cautela, evitando autobuses y coches, balcones flojos, motocicletas, un tiroteo cerca del centro comercial, un suicida que casi le cae encima, un cargamento de rocas fuera de control y similares. Jamás en su vida había hecho tantas cosas, transpiraba y respiraba agitadamente, con los ojos azules yendo en todas direcciones, alerta como un gato histérico. Miró la hora en el reloj de la iglesia y ya eran las diez y media.

—Mierda —exclamó furioso.

La noche comenzó a refrescar, no podía verse ninguna estrella en el cielo, pero al menos estaba a una cuadra de la casa de Butters. Había podido llegar sano y salvo, y, una vez dentro, nada malo podía sucederle.

Comenzó a caer una lluvia fuerte a una casa de distancia, apresuró el paso por si salía algún rayo asesino del cielo, y justo antes de doblar, pasó un gran camión que, si bien no lo mató, lo dejó cubierto de fango. Desde la punta de las zapatillas hasta la capucha del anorak, que de anaranjado ya no tenía demasiado.

Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, lágrimas de rabia, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza. No podía regresar a su casa a cambiarse, la ropa que tenía no estaba en condiciones, además corría el maldito riesgo de morir en el camino y había perdido todo el optimismo. Dio un fuerte puñetazo al árbol que estaba frente a la residencia Stotch, una vez, otra, otra, hasta que los nudillos se le llenaron de astillas y enrojecieron. Sentía que se burlaban de él, que alguien disfrutaba verlo sucio y frustrado. Tampoco se atrevía a aparecerse así frente a Butters. ¿Qué hacer?

Se respaldó sobre el tronco del árbol y, deslizándose lentamente, cabizbajo, se puso a pensar, o mejor dicho a dejar de pensar, porque eso sólo conseguía hacerlo sentir peor.

—Kenny —llamó una voz—, creí no vendrías. ¿Qué haces aquí? Entra, te enfermarás de nuevo.

McCormick levantó la cabeza, dejando ver todo el enfado y vergüenza en sus ojos, pero parecía que Butters ni siquiera se percató de lo que acaba de sucederle, ni de cómo se sentía. ¿Ingenuidad?, ¿despistado? No. No se trataba de eso, era algo distinto, y lo sabía por la forma en la que sonreía.

—Estaba preocupado, tardabas mucho y c-como has muerto todos los días de la semana… —comenzó, frotándose los nudillos—. Pasé por tu casa, así v-veníamos juntos, pero tu madre dijo que ya habías salido y aquí estoy. Levántate, entremos.

Obedeció, con actitud de muerto, acercándose a él lentamente y rodeándolo con fuerza, agotado de todo ese maldito día, dejando reposar su cabeza en la curvatura del hombro, entrecerrando los ojos y aspirando el aroma de la lluvia que se mezclaba con el de su piel. Nadie podía notar esa chispa que Butters tenía, aunque lo hiciera parecer un perdedor (a ojos de idiotas solamente), ni siquiera sus jodidos padres eran conscientes de la persona que tenían como hijo. De entre todos los habitantes de South Park, ¿un pervertido como él tenía que saberlo y además sentirse atraído?

Éste le correspondió el abrazo, dándole un beso a mitad de los labios.

—Entremos, antes de que sea sábado —volvió a invitar, tironeándolo hacia dentro.

Kenny sonrió y le besó la mejilla.

Si moría en ese momento, sería de felicidad.

* * *

**Notas: **no sé de dónde salió la idea de todo esto. Creo que de ver tantas veces a morir de Kenny, así que quise llevarlo a otro plano. Además, tengo la mala costumbre de torturar personas tanta propios como ajenos y simplemente me gustó la idea que, después de tanto cuidarse, pasara aquello. De todos modos, sirvió para que Butters llegara al rescate, me pareció tan tierno *-* Iba a ser one-shot, pero pensé "No, que siga, que siga", y terminé escribiendo los capítulos restantes del sábado y domingo.

Saludos.


End file.
